Emeralds in the west
by hwest
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance as a elemental demon. He soon discovers the betrayals of the one's closest to him, the wizarding world turns against him with their help saying he will turn into the next Dark Lord. Things don't always go as planned especially when it involves Harry Bloody Potter! DumbleBash Ron/MioneBash creatureHarry Sessh/Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try a different story as i'm not getting very much from the other i'm writing. If you guys really want me to continue my other story, I will but only after i get a certain amount of reviews telling me so. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha (i can dream thoe). The rights belong to their respective authors, and i do not make any profit with this story.  
_

Harry POV  
Things had been going so well after the defeat of Voldemort. Up until now that is. I went from happily living in a cottage with my beautiful prized garden that would put an apothecary out of businesses. To now sitting in a dank, dark cell being told by the ones I considered friends at one point, that it was all a lie. I always had my suspicions about them, how could I not I was a snake in lions clothing after all. I guess it all started the summer after Sirius died, after I got it through my head that it wasn't my fault that he, or anyone else died a week before my 17th birthday. It helped when I heard the wills of both Sirius and my parents. It wasn't my responsibility to save everyone as a child, it was responsibility of the adults even if they hadn't really done very much for me in the slightest through my life.

That's when I started thinking about all the situations I had gotten into in my life. That's when I realized that every single situation in my life had been caused in my life had been from the manipulations of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been the one to leave him at the Dursley's to be starved and beaten daily. It was Dumbledore the supposed most powerful wizard of their time that didn't notice a teacher was possessed to steal the philosophers stone and set up traps to guard it that three first years could get past, let alone the most dangerous dark lord in history. It was Dumbledore that couldn't figure out what creature was petrifying students, kept the school open, and had a second year fight to the death with a basilisk to save a first year. It was Dumbledore who knew Sirius black was his godfather, did not betray his parents, let him be locked in askaban for 13 years, and kept on the run from the ministry until his death. Along with putting dementors on the same grounds as children. Dumbledore who made me fight in the triwizard tournament that I later learned I could of gotten out of if he had informed me I had only need to take a vow on my magic, I hadn't put my name in the cup. It was him, with control in the ministry that let Umbridge teach at the school. Let alone let her deal out her form of punishment as tourture. It was he who didn't tell me I was connected Voldemort, and that ended in Sirius's death.

I had been counting down the seconds to my birthday like I do every year, locked up in my room after being beaten by Vernon for not having having dinner ready when he came home an hour early. It didn't matter as soon as I turn 17 I can claim my inheritances and become emancipated at the same time. As soon as the clock struck midnight it hit me like a freight train, pain even worse than the crucio. It felt as if my blood was on fire, my skin as if it was being ripped from my bones, while my bones themselves felt like they were being broken into a powder. I could tell it was my magic doing this to me and the last thought I had before I blacked out from the pain was 'Has my magic decided to kill me itself?'.

The next morning I woke up not feeling any pain. This was a surprise because as far back as I could remember I would wake up in some sort of pain from beatings from Vernon. My vision was blurry so I had reached over to my night stand to try to find my glasses without getting up. They weren't there so I sat up to look for them, that's when I felt them slide down my nose. I took them off and to find that my eye sight was fixed, I could see even better then then I ever could with my glasses. At this point I knew that pain from last night must've changed something. I had remembered reading about inheritances and how it would usually give a boost in someone's magic and sometimes a small growth spurt. Unless they came into a creature inheritance, then there were usually some very drastic changes depending on the type of creature.

I walked across my small room in a few steps to stand in front of my cracked mirror, and was surprised from what I found. Last night I went to bed having a sickly grey complexion with the body type of a person from a third world country, dull black hair hanging around my ears like a birds nest, and the height of a fourteen year old. To now standing at a height of about 5'6 long limbs like that of a delicate dancer, with a smooth complexion like that of a porcelain doll. My hair now fell to my hips in smooth inky waves of black that shinned blue and purple when hit by the light. My eyes that used to resemble my mothers now glowed like the killing curse, and my pupils slit at the top and bottom slightly and wouldn't be noticed unless one was looking for it. What was most astonishing was the tattoo like markings on my face, they looked as if vines had grown over my cheek bones defining them even more, climbing to cup the outside of my eyes stoping just below my eyebrows. I discovered the same markings around my biceps and onto my shoulder blades. Along with from my ribs, down my hips, stoping at the outside of my thighs. My scars that used to be bumpy and rigid all through my body was nothing more that smooth lines of a more silvery color on a contrast with my pale skin.

At this point I noticed I could hear the Dursley's slowly waking up, I knew I had only a few minutes until Petunia was screeching at me to make breakfast for the whale and baby hippo that was the men in her life. I knew the trace on my wand was gone since I was now considered an adult. I summoned all of my meager belongings and put them into my trunk after that I transfigured a new out fit from Duddlies cast offs that I was given as 'clothes'. I now stood in brown leggings that showed off my new legs that looked as if they could go on forever, black dragon hide boots, and a dark green silk shirt that made my eyes seem to have shadows in them, if that was possible. I grabbed a green ribbon and tied my hair to the back of my head. All in all I looked nothing like the Harry Potter everyone knew, I looked ethereal in appearance and could almost be mistaken for a woman. I liked it, I never really liked the fame and attention that came with my name. I would much rather be left alone and live my life the way I want to rather than living up to the wizarding worlds prejudice of me.

At his point I could hear my aunt walk to the door and start unlocking every single one of the endless locks on my door while, as usual, screeching at me to make breakfast. As soon as the door opened I grab my now shrunk trunk and breeze past her and down the stairs. Petunia was standing at the top of the stairs starting at my new appearance, while as soon as Vernon saw me his face started turning a nice shade of plum, Dudley was most likely still sleeping drooling on his pillow. Before Vernon could start yelling about my freakishness I told him I was leaving and not coming back. On my way out the front door I shot out a parting remark along the lines of go to hell. Out on the street I immediately called for the night bus to hitch a ride to the leaky cauldron. It was a short ride but a terrifying one non the less. I was still happy about that I was able to walk through the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley without anyone realizing who I was. I walked into Gringotts and made my way to a teller. They seemed to know what I wanted as they as they told me to follow another goblin to the goblins in charge of my accounts. It was a quick process to claim my lordships, what surprised me was the amount of them. I had apparently inherited the lordships of the houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Le Fae, Emerice, and several I didn't recognize. Apparently several families named me their heir if their line died out during the war. I was now the richest wizard in all of Europe, and the second in the world. They also told me I came into a rare creature inheritance that has been dormant for about six hundred years, I was a elemental demon. With that came the abilities to control the elements without a second thought, of course, but also the ability to cast spells and make barriers wandless and wordless. Then came the discovery of how Dumbledore has been stealing from me since the day of my parents deaths, and had been placing it in several different accounts. It was quickly rectified and all my money was taken back with a heavy fine that would make even the Malfoy's have to live like the Weasley's. Dumbledore was now penniless and any money gets from now for several years will go to me to pay off the fine. I even got the elder wand.

I liked the Weasley family but I wasn't really all that close to most of them. Ginny had it in her head I would marry her, her mother encouraged it and controlled everyone's lives, Ron was a jealous prat, even if he was my friend, and Percy has a stick up his ass. I'm very close to Bill and Charley and often have written to them when I could, the twins how ever are my favorites of the family. I also consider Neville and Luna my friends as well as they'd always stood by my decisions. I had already taken my N.E.W.T.S in the spare time I had being locked in my room over the summer by owl, and I now was not required to return to Hogwarts. I would tell my friends my new address as soon as I was moved in.

The goblins had gave me a list of properties with descriptions of them, that I now own. The only one that stood out to me was the cottage on unplottable land, surrounded by  
a large forest, and a large lake. I guess as a elemental demon I would be more inclined to staying in nature. I don't mind it's just who I am now. I immediately moved into my new home, spent almost all of my time outside planting a garden that took up almost all of the clearing my cottage sat in. By the end of the week I was completely self sufficient. I had gotten several visits from my friends when they had the time. Hermione and Ron had apparently been complaining about me no longer being at Hogwarts. Hermione for losing a chance for more education, and Ron wanting out of his schooling as well. They must be mad I didn't tell them, they'd realize I can live my own life soon enough. Until then I'll just let things cool down.

It was a month after I had moved in that the Death Eaters learned the location of my new home. Voldemort and most of his inner circle had apparently come to attempt to kill me once and for all. They made the mistake of facing me on my territory in the middle of a forest. It was a quick victory on my part, it took only a few moments to have his inner circle knocked unconscious. Voldemort was a little more difficult but not by much. I simply opened the earth beneath his feet and crushed him. I also took anything that was on him to give to the Aurors, except the ring he had on as if was probably not very important or dangerous. Of course after the Aurors took the death eaters away it wasn't long before the newspapers were singing my praise while some proclaiming me to be the new dark lord because of my inheritance. After Voldemort's defeat I also discovered something else about me when I took a shower that night, I had a tattoo over my heart. I did some research and found out it was the symbol for he here deathly hollows. I spent a week trying to find out more, but I could not find anything else and gave up soon after.

Not even a month had gone by before my 'friends' came to visit. One moment I'm inviting them into my house the next I'm stupefied, and what I see before I lose consciousness is Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. The next I woke I was in a cell, hands chained above my head, connected to a metal collar around my neck and waist, as I sat on the ground. The shackles seemed to burn into my skin like acid. I just ignored it, I have had worse living with the Dursley's. The cell was very small, I could touch the door and walls around me with my feet with little difficulty. They had changed my clothing into thread bare, grey pants and a t-shirt. At this point I realized my markings were gone. I tried to access the elements when it it me, they had blocked my abilities as well as my magic completely. I was nothing more than a muggle at the moment. At this point my former headmaster and friends had come to gloat. They had apparently convinced the public and ministry I was a danger of becoming the next dark lord in my absence, and had me locked up in the lowest bowls of the ministry. I was to be executed in two weeks. They had also convinced the ministry to execute me using the Veil of Death, the same way my Godfather had gotten killed, the bastards. If I was able to I would've killed them where they stood, as it was I only tell them with my eyes just how brutally I would kill them should I have the chance, because I refuse to talk to such bugs as them. It had apparently worked some what as they flinched back. Not as well as I wanted as they started on their plans again. They were apparently going to try to convince the goblins and ministry to let them have complete control of my vaults after my death. They wouldn't be able to as I had the most expensive security as well as my own personal wards. As it is, even after I die, the only people that would be able to access my vaults are either myself, people directly related to me, which are all dead or not even born (not that I'd have the chance now), people accessing my vaults with my consent (which can't be forged as my wards are directly linked to me), people accessing my vaults for my personal use, or the goblins for investments that I approved of. They know me well enough to know what I approve of. Should anyone attempt to gain entry to my vaults that don't belong there, would be automatically killed as soon as they even touched the door.

My wards apparently worked as Neville, Luna, and the twins broke into the most guarded part of the ministry, and into my cell, with a shrunk down trunk with the entirety of my vaults to give to me, after a couple days. It was apparently Luna's idea and we've all learned to listen to her, and her ideas and plans, even if it doesn't make sense at first. If Luna is bringing me something as important as this, it probably means I am going to live. As there giving it to me now. I would have to guess that I will not be where they could reach me, but still be free to actually use this at some point. Things usually don't go as planed for the-boy-who-lived-to-have-way-to-many-hyphenations, so things will probably get a little crazy. Luna also had the foresight to bring me a bit of food and water as I have yet to be fed or watered since waking up in this cell. As the four of them left we said our last farewells as it is more than likely we will not see each other again or at least for a very long time which Luna agreed to. There was apparently a few people who did not wish to see me executed and it was delayed by almost another two weeks. By then I had spent a little over a month in a dirty cell with only the food and water gave to me. So by the time the Aurors came to take me to the Veil I barely had enough energy to lift my head. I had been starved by the Dursley's but even they he'd me even a small amount every two weeks, I could even drink as much water as I could when they were not around on top of that. It took as quite a while to reach the room with my eminent death, the same place I say my Godfather die I front of my eyes. The two Aurors stood with their back to the veil, as well as myself as I still could not stand on my own. The minister was standing down off the platform that held us and the Veil, he was apparently reading off some kind of speech, I didn't really care as I was looking at all the people that came to see me die. Some seemed to be proud of what was happening (government officials), some where gloating (the backstabbers), some were a mixture of sadness and anger (my actual friends), but most seemed to be relieved of my death as I could not attempt to kill them now. The sheeple I had given everything to them that they had demanded, and as soon as I tried to live my own life they kill me. The idiots, speaking of which the minister was  
apparently done with his speech now. He asked me if I had any last words. I took one last look at my friends to comfort them with what was to come before glaring at the rest of the room. I smirked and said my last words.

"You're all idiots."

I then wretched myself from the grips of those holding me, before throwing myself backwards into the veil and lost sight of the room I was once standing in. I was expecting ... Something, anything really but as far as I could see was grey wisps, almost as if everywhere was filled with smoke. I felt as if I was floating, it was relaxing. That's when a young man, probably in his mid twenties, waring all black, short black hair, and surprising enough completely black eyes. I some how knew he was death. He explained to me that I was his master now and could now not die. As I am a demon and will most likely will find a mate at some point he would extend him the same courtesy as he thinks I deserve happiness. He then explained he was going to send me to where I could be most happy. After he finished his explanation he waved his hand  
and I felt as if I was falling from a great height before everything went dark.  
_

oh my god! that took sooo long. I really hope you guys like this more than my last story. Don't forget to review ... it makes me feel loved :) till i see ya next time! (I had some people tell me my formatting was off, so I went in and fixed that. sorry about that I usualy write on a different device then transfer it to my laptop. Well anyways fixed it, hope you like it better.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guess you noticed I'm updating pretty early for only posting the first chapter a couple days ago. The IPad I usually write my story's on was owned by my school, and at the end of the year they are taken back. Even thoe we pay enough money each year to actually buy it ourselves, and aren't allowed to use our own. But anyway it's gonna be taken in a day or two and I wanted to get this out before then so I'm not in the middle of a chapter.  
-

Slight Sesshomaru POV  
Sesshomaru, a daiyokai and Lord of the west with his pack decided to settle down early tonight, even if there was no actual discussion and he had made the decision himself. His pack consisted of Rin, a ningen girl he had decided to take on as his ward. Ah-Un, a two headed dragon that had been loyal to him since he was a pup, and Jaken a annoying kappa servant that didn't know the meaning of quiet. The camp was set up and Rin wandered off a bit to explore, as long as she stayed where he could sense her he let her do as she pleased, when Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was running back to the camp. He didn't notice anything that could be a danger to her, so he just thought that she had found something and was excited to show everyone else. He was partially right for as soon as she ran into the clearing panting she exclaimed.

"Rin found an Angel! She looks really hurt, can we help her? Pleeease Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru could hear Jaken squawking something along the lines of angels not being real, the pitch of which put his teeth  
on edge. He put a stop of it quickly by flaring his Yokai in warning. He stood up and started walking toward Rin, an act that showed her she was to lead the way. Sesshomaru was fairly curious of just what it is she could of found as he didn't sense anything within the area, if it was a danger to them he could kill it easily. Rin had lead him to a grove of trees, and at the base of the largest tree was the supposed angel. Yet Sesshomaru could still not sense this person. He breathed in, in an attempt to scent the 'angel'. What he found was that the scent was saturated with that of nature and was hard to discern from the surroundings. There was only the smallest of differences, this 'angel' had the smallest scent of being in a dungeon for a time. This was proven by the fact he could see the outline of shackles on dainty wrists, covered by dingy black hair that was splayed about around the person. Covering most of there form. As well as ratty ratty clothing that were thread bare and covered in dirt. Sesshomaru could understand why Rin had called this person an angel. From the glimpses of there skin from through there hair, appeared to be soft, subtle, and white enough to where the light through the trees of the sunset seemed to make it glow. There hair looked as if it would be silly and smooth after a wash. He could not tell if they were a male or female. There body looked as if it would move with natural grace, and yet he could tell they had some form of combat training if the lithe mussels on there person said anything. The 'angel' was splayed out over the roots as if they had fallen and not had enough energy to move before  
losing consciousness.

Rin decided now would be a good time to move the angel and gently rolled them onto there back with there head held in her  
lap. At this point it was obvious the angel was a male with a more androgynous look, as well as he being ningen as there were no markings on his body. With his hair out of the way Sesshomaru could get a good view of the shackles. They were rusted and crude, with strange markings that looked to have been carved into them. As well as spanning over the entirety of the human's body restricting almost all movement to a degree. At every point the chains were held to his body the skin was black and chapped, it was probably quite painful. Yet his face showed no such discomfort. His face was slack as if merely in a peaceful sleep. Now that he got a more closer look at his face he realized that he was probably quite beautiful while awake. He had dark eyelashes that brushed against his cheeks, full pink lips that seemed to almost pout, as well as the most perfect completion Shesshomaru has ever seen. All in all this ningen's beauty rivaled even the most noble of the female demons that he has seen thus far, and Sesshomaru was intrigued. Why is it that someone would go to such lengths to contain this person. Yes this ningen looked as if he would put up a good fight, but he did not have the body of a seasoned warrior and Sesshomaru could not sense any ill intent on this person. If anything it almost seems like they would only fight to be that of a protector, and seemed to have an almost motherly aura about him, even in sleep. It was then that Rin asked.

"Can we help Angel-San to get better Lord Sesshomaru?"

He simply nodded, yet Rin smiled as if he had given her a present and started gathering the human's chains onto his body to make it easier to move him. Sesshomaru motioned with his hand for Jaken to help her, he quickly scurried forward but as soon as he touched one of the many chains he yelled and quickly released it holding his hand. Jaken then started yelling about being burnt from them. Sesshomaru glided toward the prone form and lifted a chain within his clawed fingers. He quickly released it and looked at his fingers that had blisters that were quickly healing. Rin seemed to have no problem handling them however. It seemed the chains only had an effect on Yokai , it could be possible that the 'angel' was a half-Yokai seeing that the chains have an effect on him. Sesshomaru carefully lifted the 'angel' so that he would not come in contact with the chains again. Jaken was screeching about not stooping so low as to touch the ningen and how they should leave him to die. He once again stopped such behaviors by hitting the toad over the head and leaving him dazed on the ground, Rin had aparently not appreciated his comment of leaving the angel to die as she followed Sesshomaru instead of waiting on the kappa like she usually would. It would seem his ward had formed an attachment to her angel and would most likely like to keep him with them. He saw no problem with this as he would most likely be more useful to his ward than the loud mouth toad. Sesshomeru completely disregarded the thoughts of his beast wanting to keep the ningen, as well as his thoughts of intrigue of the mystery surrounding the 'angel'. Seeing as it would be improper of a Lord to harbor such thoughts. They reached the camp quickly and Sesshomaru placed the 'angel' down onto one of the pallets laid out around the fire. He knew that removing the chains would be a good place to start in caring for the 'angel'.

"Rin go and get some water and bandages, and bring them here."

Shesshomaru told Rin. She quickly shot off to Ah-Un to procure the needed items. Sesshomaru knew that it would be a  
bad idea to touch the chains. So he carefully as to not harm the 'angel', had acid drip onto the chains and locks. As soon as the last of the shackles fell away from his body there was a flair of Yokai. Slowly light grey markings became apparent on the 'angel'. The 'angel was apparently a elemental Yokai, from what he could discern from his markings. Elemental Yokai were very strong and very rare, one would be lucky to even catch a rumor of one in their life time. There wasn't much known about them and what was known was that there markings changed color to show there emotions and if they are sick, they are peace loving, but could destroy an entire army if one they cared for was in danger. Yet here was one right in front of his eyes and fairly weak from the color of his markings. It was then that Sesshomaru caught more of his scent, he was an unclaimed submissive. He could feel his beast growling in his cage telling him to claim him as their mate. Sesshomaru merely tightened his holding on his beast and continued removing the chains, telling it that even should he want to they couldn't when angel was in no condition for a courting at the moment.

Sesshomaru didn't even notice that he was now referring to him as angel now, at least until they knew his name. His beast  
settled down as it could feel Sesshomaru's intent to at least think about perusing a courtship. Rin returned as he was throwing the last of the chains away from angel, disregarding the sound of hissing as it 'accidentally' hit Jaken. The skin where the shackles had rested were now bleeding sluggishly, and seemed as if it was burned. Sesshomaru took the water and gently washed the afected areas and warped them. There were now wrappings around angel's neck, ankles, wrists, and stomach. It was while he was wrapping Angel that he noticed that there were scars covering most of Angel's back and spread over the majority of his body. Thankfully not as much as his back. At the sight of the scars he became enraged, it took a lot for a Yokai to scar. Let alone have shackles that harm and repress their Yokai nature. At this thought Sesshomaru drew the conclusion that Angel was held by ningen as a Yokai would not to use the shackles. The scars he would have to wait to learn the story of as they were to old to have been given by his captors. Rin came over with more water in a bowl and was most likely going to have Angel drink from. She cupped his head and brought the bowl to his lips. At this point his face scrunched up and his lips pressed together so no liquid could enter his mouth with a soft whimper. It seemed his captors had kept him long enough that he no longer trusted what was fed to him, enough so that he seemed to be atempting to regain consciousness, to most likely stop anything from entering his mouth. Sesshomaru moved closer and let out a reassuring rumble, in an attempt to calm him down. Angel paused for a moment and slowly relaxed and allowed Rin to give him some water. It was clear he was beyond exhausted, and yet he found enough energy to open his eyes slightly in an attempt to prove to himself that they were not his captors. Sesshomaru got a glimpse of the most amazing green eyes that seemed to resemble the most beautiful of emeralds, Angel had seemed to reassure himself enough to fully relax into unconsciousness in an attempt to regain more was apparently calling it a day as she settled down next to Angel soon after and curled up to his side. Apparently the story's of elemental Yokai being more motherly are true as he  
pulled her closer to where she now was in his arms with her head on his shoulder. Everyone in the camp followed after, Jaken was curled up next to the fire on the opposite side of the two, Ah-Un was sleeping toward the edge of the clearing, and Sesshomaru settled down a few paces away from the two needing the most protection. His back was against a tree and he fell asleep while keeping his senses open to anyone that could approach their  
camp.

The next day Angel was laid on Ah-Un along with Rin as he seemed to panic slightly in his exhaustion when left alone. It seemed elemental Yokai were social creatures as his markings would lighten when someone was never him. At night Sesshomaru would clean and rebandage the injuries from the shackles and everyone would sleep in the same positions as the first night. At times it seemed like he was trying to regain consciousness, but didn't have enough energy to even stay half awake for more time to drink some water or broth before sleeping once again. At times he seemed to wake as if to check they were still there. The same process was was repeated day after day. Waiting for Angel to open his eyes and Sesshomaru could glimpse those emeralds in full for the first time.

I left it at a slight cliffy, but not a really big one. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review to tell me what you like and what you don't. It makes me a happy, happy girl!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I know there are some people who were pretty vicious about the wait *cough Scarletempress cough*. I also really appreciate the possitive reviews on my story, it's what keeps me going. But anyways here it is and you can stop with the death threats lol.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the charecters from Harry Potter or Inuyasha, i just own this story line.

Harry POV

Everything was dark, my body felt as if it was made of lead from the exhaustion. It's more than likely that i had colapsed in my cell again. i could tell there were people neer me. It's more than likely someone else come to eiter gloat at my eminent execution, or just another sheep come to beg me why I had decided to turn into the next dark lord. You would think that there would be someone to doubt these acusations. Just look at what the last dark lor did to my life, Killed my parents, ruined my life, killed me aong with the hours of tourture that i had gone through when i was captured by Death Eaters. It's a good thing Tom had an obsession with ending my life himself and not letting any of his followers do it themselves. If he had let them I wouldve been killed before I had even hit puberty.

It was at this point that I felt someone hold the back of my head and bring something to my lips. Looks like it's one of the rare ones, the people that want to end my life themselves. This one had aparently decided to use poison, pretty sure someone else tryed that last week. Wouldn't have worked for them anyways, after having Basilisk venom and Pheonix tears running through my veins Im imune to any and all poisons, venoms, you name it. Everyonce in a while one of thes ones poped up while I was locked up in here, the guards wouldn't do anything. Even if they were around, I was locked up so deep into the misnistry holding cells along with some of the strongest repressing cuffs that had been specificaly made for me by the backstabers. I didn't even have enough magic to cast a warming charm on myself let alone fight back. Not that I had let that stop me from protectig myself, I did grow up with abusive muggles before I had even learned magic was real. Because of that learned how to protect myself and fast.

I used that to my adavantage last time, but Im so tired i can't even open my eyes. I still won't give up, i'll fight them to my last breath before they could do me in. At least i would make it a little difficult for them. I started to struggle and put up a fight. I don't know how effective it was in the state I am in at the moment, but I am still alive. Then I heard a low reasuring rumble, like that of an animal telling me it meant no harm to me. I couldn't sence an animal only two people that were right beside me. The only way that would be possible if there was someone with the same kind of inheritance as me. That couldn't be right, the ministry might not moniter what happens around my cell but the only way to my cell was to go through the more open parts of the ministry. Those are closely monitered and they would not allow someone with any kind of creature blood into the ministry while I was here. It was well known that I was respected by the creature community, even the goblins as they had given me the title Goblin friend. They hadn't given that title to anyone since the time of Merlin until I came around.

The only way that someone like me could be here if if I was no longer in the ministry. That's when it all came back to me. Jumping into the Veil, my talk with Death, and the subsiquent darkness of falling into unconciousness. Is it possible that I was safe, was i no longer in danger. If that's so where am I now, I could feel a light breeze on my face so that means that I am outside. I can smell the wilderness all aound me, I couldnt smell any of the stench of civilization for miles in any direction so I'm very deep into the wilderness. Then who are these people, I doubt Death would send me into a situation where I would be put into danger when he went through all the trouble of taking me out of such a situation. He did promise he would send me somewhere I could find happiness, a family, my mate. I have to make sure though, i have to make sure it wasn't all a dream, that i haven't gone crazy.

I use all of what was left of my energy to pry open my eyes, what I see surprises me. I can see the most beautiful golden eyes set into a beautiful face that practacly screams aristocracy, along with the markings of a domonant fullblood dog demom. Surrounded by long white hair that seems to almost shine in the moon light. I have never seen this man before and i see no malice in his eyes. nothing to sugest he would purposely cause me harm. My eyes slide shut and my body relaxes with the knowlege that it was real, I am safe, at least for the moment. I didn't get a look at the person that was next to my head, but i know that i could trust them. If they are with the Dog demon they won't do anything to harm me, It's not in his nature to allow me to come to harm at this point. If he had gone to the trouble to even aknowlage me, that means he has no ill will t me. Dog demons as a wholw will not strike someone down at their weakest if they are not an enemy. If he wanted me dead he simply wouldv'e had to walk away.

I can feel liquid touch my lips, I smell no poison. I know the dog Demon won't let anything happen to me at this point but it's intyergrated into me to atleast check. If they had tryed something I would have no trust in them. It's just water, at this point it was abrosia from the gods in my eyes. I can tell the person next to my head was a female human child from her scent. It appears that it was late as the child settled down next to for the night with the Dog Demon on my other side not far away. My pack instincts must have kicked in as right before I completely blacked out to regain some energy i pulled the little one closer to me so that she was resting her head on my shoulder. she didn't seem to mind as she snuggled into my neck falling into her own sleep.

I knew it had been a few days since this little group had found me becouse they would follow the same schedule for the most part. They would wake up early in the morning and pack up the camp after taking the time to tend to me. I was then placed on some kind of mount, it wasn't a horse becouse i could feel something like scales on it. I could tell it was fairly gentle from the way it would interact with the child. There was also some kind of small being that smelled of swamps that traveled in the goup as well, I did't like it because of it making high pich sounds that hurt my ears. The Dog demon apparently felt the same was as he hit him to shut it up fairly often. The little one would usualy ride with me as for some reason when ever i had no contact with a person a whimper would be ripped from my throat before i could stop it. Mid day was a short break for lunch or in my case some kind of broth or water because it was the only thing that i could eat being in and out of conciousness. After that is more traveling then a couple of hours latter camp would be set and the Dog Demon would leave to most likely patroll then come back before the little one would tend to me before going to sleep in the same arrangement as when they found me. Then it would continue on to the next day.

It was maybe on the fifth day when I completely woke up. I had apparently slept all that day as it was latter in the day and the Dog Demon had already left to patroll. I slowly proped myself onto my arms and got my first good look of the other people in this little group. The little girl couldn't have been older than nine or ten with an adorable orange garb that appeard to be a kimono, it appeared i was in Japan. The mount that felt as is if it had scales to my astonishment was a TWO HEADED DRAGON, if I hadn't have already known just how gentle this dragon was i wouldv'e immediately thought about the second task for the tri wizard tournament. While the little...thing that smelled of the swamp and a high screetching voice apeared to be some kind of toad creature.

The little one looked over then and looked to be estatic that I was awake and imediately started talking in rapid Japanese while aproaching me with a skip in her step. I didn't know japanese so I smiled gently and motioned her tward me with my fingers as to not frighten her as I was still a stranger. She didn't seem to mind and stepped right in front of me with no hesitation, while the toad creature was squaking from the other side of the camp. I gently touched her forehead while channeling my magic into her mind in search of the information I need. I made sure to stay out of anything personal and only retrieved what i would need. When I exited her mind I could unerstand the language and knew that I was about 500 years in the past. If I wasn't already used to strange things happening to me I wouldv'e been shocked at the last fact, as it is there is not very much that could shock me at this point. The little one was staring at me with her mouth forming an O when she caught sight of the slight green glow that was on my finger tips when i was looking in her mind. I decied it was probably high time for some introductions.

I whispered gently as i had not used my voice in some time. "Hello little one, my name is Harry Potter. What's your name?"

The little girl seemed estatic and quickly replied with a grin on her face. "Rin is Rin Angel-san, Rin has been really worried because Angel-san hadn't been waking up. But Lord Sesshomeru-sama told Rin that Angel-san was just really tired, and Rin is really happy that Angel-san is feeling better now!"

Harry chuckled softly with a soft smile on his face from her excitement and the nick-name she had apparently given him since he was incapasitated, along with the way she spoke all of this made her absalutely adorable in his eyes from her inncocnce. "It's nice to meet you Rin-chan, how did you come up with the name Angel-chan for me?" Harry asked sofly but a little bit more easier than before.

Rin looked down shyly and replied almost sadly. "Sorry Harri-cun, Rin just thought that you looked like an angel when we found you."

Harry just continued to smile gently and tilted her head up slightly. "It's ok Rin-chan, I don't mind your nick-name for me. Who exactly is Sesshomeru-sama?" He asked so he could finally learn the proper names of the beings in the group.

This question seemed to excite Rin even more as she replied. "Sesshomeru-sama is Sesshomeru-sama. He left a little bit ago, but he'll be back to meet Angel-chan ." She pointed to the other side of the camp to introduce the others in the camp. "That's Jaken, he's a kappa. There's Ah-Un, he's a dragon!"

So the Dog Demon is called Sesshomeru, the toad being is a kappa called Jaken, and the mount is a two headed dragon by the name of Ah-Un. Rin seemed to have been traveling with them for some time as she is the only human as well as not surprised by the species of the others in her group. Before I could reply my stomach decided to growl, it had been some time since I had a decent meal other that broth or water. Rin quickly got up and ran over to the fire pit yelling over her shoulder to wait a secon as she got me some food. True to her word a few moments latter she came back with a bit of cooked fish. I took it from her and started eating it slowly so I could keep it down. She happily sat beside me as I ate my meal. When i was done with my meal Rin was playing with her fingers and not looking at me. I could tell from her body language that she wanted to ask me a question and was shy to ask it.

I looked over at her and asked her gently. "Do you want to ask me something Rin?"

Rin asked softly. "Would it be alright if Rin braided Angel-san's hair?"

I found her actions so adorable i couldn't resist by replying with. "Only if i can braid your hair as well."

She smiled the larges I have ever seen a child smile before turning her back to me, sitting on the ground right in front of me, turning to over her shoulder at me as a go ahead as a reply. I smile gently before reaching down to the ground, my hand hovering, as I used my elemental abilities to grow a flower to braid into her hair. If anything seeing me grow a flower in moments seemed to make her happy as she gigled and clapped her hands at my ability. I just giggled a little at her reaction before continuing with my task. When i was done her hair was braided in one large braid that went over her shoulder with orange, white, and pink flowers braided in randomly to match her kimono. That's when i noticed the presence of Sesshomeru aproaching, when I told rin as such she imediately stood up and approached the side of the camp that i told her he was approaching from.

As soon as he glided into the camp Rin sarted a rapid fire of information detailing all that had happened since he had left. Along with me giving her permittion to call me angel-san and braiding her hair and how she was going to braid mine. I saw Sesshomeru look over at me and knew he was going to want information on just what had happened to me. I didn't want Rin to hear this conversation and sent her to a field of flowers that was right next to the camp to gather some flowers to braid into my hair. She imediately set out while dragging Jaken with her While Sesshomeru was against a tree that was next to me. He asked me one simple question and i knew just from the way asked it that I had to answer it.

"How."

I just looked ahead while I replied. "I was betrayed by some of the people I trusted most, and they convinced almost everyone in our comunity that I was a danger and that i needed to be exicuted."

"Why."

"They were greedy and wanted what wealth I have as I am the Lord of over eight differant houses. They knew they could not just take it as I was stronger than any of them, politacly and in ability. So they slowly stripped and blocked both from me. You saw one personaly when you found me."

"Who."

I knew he didn't want to specificaly know who it was that did it, more like what they were. I replied with. "They are what we call Wizards. They are similar to your Miko's except Wizards manipulate all energy around us and call it magic, while Miko's only can tap into their own spiritual energy. Until my majority of seventeenth I was also a wizard, the magic in our blood brings forth any of what we call creature blood. When this happens it eraticates all of any other blood inside of us making us a full blood of what ever creature that is in ancestory, while still keeping the same abilities of when we were just Wizards. This only happens if our magic is strong enough."

Sesshomeru took this all in stride and simply nodded his head looking away. He spoke to me without looking. "Rin has become attached with you and would be distraught if you should leave. You will be a part of this Shessomeru's pack from now on."

I was surprised that he had spoke a complete sentence. At least I knew it was not just me that he spoke so little to, thinking back to his interaction with Rin as she acted like it was an every day occurance. It probably was. I knew this was not a request and simply nodded my head as Rin cam back to the camp, her arms full of white and blue flowers. When she was done braiding my hair only the sides were braided back coming together on the back of my head leaving the rest down, with the flowers braided in to the braids and loose hair. Rin also got Harry a kimono that the group had gotten in a town they had passed by. It was light grey with a design of blue vines climbing from the bottom of the hem.

What Harry does not know is that Rin had picked the flowers and the kimono the way she had because she was making Harry look even more like an angel in her eyes. Sesshomeru mentaly agreed as they all settled down for the night.

Back in Harry's time the Goblins were using the money that Luna and the twins had not emptied from Harry's vaults to even further Harry's wealth. Goblins had their own seer's and as the Goblins see Harry as a friend and were assured that Harry would return one day, they used this knowlege to their advantage to get their own vertion of revenge on the ones that had wronged him. As well as cleaned out the ministry of any that were not fit for office, as had discussed his plans for such with them before this whole mess had started. They sued on the behalf of Harry all of the ministry offitials that were in favor of Harry's execution. Bringing forth evedence of Harry's inncocence of their supposed alegations. By the time the Goblins were done, all ministry officials that were they had seen as corrupt were now out of office and penniless. Along with everyone knowing just how they had betrayed their 'savior'. The ministry was now being run by those that wanted best for the comunity as well as having high moral standing to keep it that way.

Everyone still thought that Harry was dead, and the funds for reanberment was being given to those that were loyal to Harry till the end. The only ones that knew diferantly were the Goblins, Luna and the Twins, and they planned to keep it that way for now. Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were in askaban for their crimes and plans against Harry. While Dumbledore was currently on the run from the ministry. The twins business was 'misteriously' booming, along with Luna and her father's newspaper. Remus was distrought after the loss of his Goson, untill he was added onto the list of those knowing of Harry's return one day and was given a high paying job to work with the Goblins. As it is when Harry returns he would find his fortune almost doubled, and his hero complex nonexistant as the Goblins made sure that there was nothing he could find wrong with the magical community. Not that he wouldn't try, it was simply who he was.  
-

There finnaly done, That took FOREVER! I hope you guys liked it. I also have an idea on something to add to the story but I would like your guy's oppinion first. What do you think of Koga being added into the relationship, with Koga and Sesshomeru being Harry's mate. Review what you think along with the regular possitive reviews like usual. untill i post the next chapter! :)


End file.
